


Heavy Wings Grow Lighter

by okayatbest



Series: Eighteen [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dates, Don't Worry About It, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Sad Niall, supportive Louis, the thing with Harry and the girl is really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayatbest/pseuds/okayatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's now seventeen and still in love with his best friend. But now, said best friend is going on a date. With a girl. Niall is pretty much fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Wings Grow Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> Song title form Owl City's Vanilla Twilight

At seventeen, Niall experienced his first real heartbreak. Since coming out to Harry, Niall also came out to the rest of the boys, although Louis wasn’t really shocked. He just got this weird smug look on his face. Coming out to his mom wasn’t hard either, because she obviously knew about his crush on Harry. Greg was pretty much in the same boat as Louis. Except he actually had the guts to laugh at Niall, “As if no one knew that already, Niall. Don’t be such an idiot. I’m gonna call Gemma. Wait until she hears this.” Later when Niall was in his room, he could hear Greg’s conversation with who he assumed was Gemma. “You should have seen him. He looked so serious. Like it was news to us.” As much as Niall loved Harry, he really hated that their siblings were friends.

 

So, Niall was lucky. Everyone was super sweet about the whole thing. Of course there were some assholes at school, but it was nothing major. Niall could handle them. What he couldn’t handle was Harry.

 

For some reason, Niall thought coming out would solve all of his problems. Wrong. Yes coming out took some weight off of his shoulders, but not all of it. Apparently, Niall hadn’t really thought about what coming out would do to his and Harry’s friendship. They were still friends, thankfully, but just because Harry knew that Niall was gay didn’t make Harry admit his undying love to him. Okay, so maybe Niall wasn’t exactly expecting that, but he hoped to have something to work with. Two years. Two years since he came out to Harry, and Harry was still as oblivious as ever. Too bad he couldn’t say the same about everyone else. Now all of Niall’s friends, and even some strangers, knew about his crush on Harry. But, even though Harry was unaware of Niall’s love, he still had his best friend. So, for now, that was okay. Until it wasn’t.

 

~

 

“So, which movie do you wanna watch, Harry. We’ve got Star Trek or Batman Begins. Personally, I would like Star Trek, because Chris Pine, duh. But, it’s up to you, because I picked last time.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Whatever you want, Niall.”

 

It was summer break, and like most summer breaks, Niall and Harry found themselves over at Harry’s watching movies. Except today, Harry didn’t seem to enjoy the tradition.

 

“What’s up with you, Harold?”

 

Lifting his head up from where it was shoved into his phone, Harry looked at Niall with confusion. “What do you mean? Nothing’s up.”

 

“Harry, you’ve been on your phone since I came over. If you didn’t want me to come over, all you had to do was say so.” Niall tried to leave the hurt out of his voice.

 

“No. Niall, no.” Harry quickly moved from his position on the floor to sit beside Niall on Harry’s bed. “Of course I wanted you to come over, Niall. This is tradition! I’ve just been texting someone. I’m sorry. I’ll put my phone away right now.”

 

Harry’s been texting someone? This was news to Niall. The only people Harry ever texted was Niall and the boys, and sometimes his mom and Gemma. But the way Harry said someone, well, Niall was pretty sure it wasn’t one of them. “You’ve been texting someone? Who, who is it?”

 

The blush on Harry’s cheek confirmed Niall’s earlier thought. Definitely not one of the boys. “Just some girl. Her name’s Jessica. Ed gave her my number and we’ve been texting for a few days. She asked me if I wanted to go out with her on Friday. I’m trying to figure out if I should go or not.”

 

Niall knew he should have seen this coming. Harry was a seventeen year old boy. Of course he’d go on date eventually. It’s not like Harry was in love with his best friend and never wanted to date anyone else, because nobody could compare. Ahem. But, somewhere in Niall’s silly little brain, he still held hope that one day Harry would realize that he was in love with Niall and they would live happily ever after. But, Niall’s not stupid. And he’s knows that’s bullshit. It simply doesn’t exist. But he loves Harry, he really does. Not just the whole ‘I want to spend forever with you’ love, but the ‘I want you to be happy, because you’re my best friend and you mean a lot to me.’ So, he did the most adult thing, which was also the hardest thing. “You should go. I mean, you know, you’re seventeen and you’ve never been on a date. It’s pretty sad, mate.” Yes, Niall. Make a joke. Laugh through the pain.

 

“Niall, it’s not like you’ve been on a date before.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m gay, Harry. How many gay guys do you know. Please, tell me. I would love to know them.”

 

“Okay, point taken, but-”

 

“No, Harry. No, buts. Go. Have fun. enjoy your teenage years and all that crap. It’s not like you were gonna do anything exciting tomorrow anyway.”

 

“Niall. We were supposed to hang out tomorrow.”

 

And Harry’s face and voice, both filled with hurt, almost made Niall take back everything and beg Harry to forget all about Jessica and anyone else who wanted to take Harry away from him. But that was selfish and Harry didn’t deserve that. “Yeah, but wouldn’t you rather go on a date. And it’s not like I won’t be here later. Where else do I have to go? It’s fine, Harry. Really. I have to go now anyway. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes, okay?” And Niall bolted out of there before he even fully finished. Because yes, Harry deserved the world, Niall just wished he was the one giving it to him.

 

~

 

The next day, Niall nearly forgot about Harry’s date. Okay, he completely forgot. He only remembered because when he got to Harry’s house, Gemma gave him a strange look. Once he saw her, Niall quickly remembered everything. His face must have shown something, because Gemma gave him a look filled with pity and hugged him. She offered to hang out with him instead, but he decided hanging out with Gemma, who looked a lot like her brother, wasn’t going to help him. Instead, he decided there was only one person who could probably help him. So he went to see Louis.

 

~

 

“Hey, Neil! Fancy seeing you here. You never come to visit me.”

 

“That’s because I don’t really like you, mate.” Instantly, Niall knew he made the right choice. Louis knew how to distract Niall, by acting like nothing was wrong. And that’s exactly what Niall needed, to pretend like nothing happened. To pretend like his best friend wasn’t on a date. To pretend like his heart wasn’t breaking. But apparently he needed more, because as soon as they made into the basement, Niall broke down. Maybe he was being overly dramatic. He’s only seventeen. What does he know about love, right? Wrong. He knew that he loved Harry. And now he’s lost Harry. And he can’t do a thing about it.

 

Thankfully, Louis didn’t tease him. He just sat on the floor where Niall had fallen, and hugged him, letting him cry it out. “It’s okay, Niall. It’ll be okay.”

 

“How do you know that though, Lou. How? Harry’s on a date. With a girl. There’s no hope for me. He’s my best friend and I’m in love with him. This is a disaster waiting to happen. If it hasn’t already, because this feels like a disaster.”  
  
“I don’t know, Niall. I honestly can’t tell you anything that will make it hurt less. But, you’ll get through it somehow. And yes, it’ll be hard. I’m not going to lie to you. But you will. I’m not sure what’s going to happen between you two, but you’ll both get through this.”

 

“I wish I could believe you. But right now it feels impossible. I’ve lost him. I’ve lost the only person I ever wanted. And I lost my best friend. There’s no getting over this.”

 

~

 

Harry was nervous. He was seventeen and this was his first date. He didn’t even know why Jessica asked him out in the first place. He hardly ever talked to her. Yeah, they had been texting for a little bit, but he still didn’t know much about her. Stupid Ed. And what the hell was up with Niall? Why was he so adamant about Harry going on a date. In a way, it actually kind of hurt. Harry wasn’t sure why, but it did. Thankfully, he couldn’t analyze it for too long, because Jessica was walking towards his table, which caused another problem. Was he supposed to stand? Pull out her chair? Apparently not, because Jessica just walked over and sat down. “Hey, Harry. You look great!”

 

“Thanks, Zayn helped me pick it out. Oh, and you look great, too.” Smooth, Styles. Smooth.

 

“Thanks. I just kind of a threw it together. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me. I was actually kind of shocked. I didn’t think you’d be up for it.”

 

And that was weird. Yeah, it was his first date, but it’s not that strange. Right? “Is it really that shocking, though?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, you know. The whole thing with Niall. I just thought you’d be, I don’t know. More cautious about it.”

 

Niall?What did Niall have to do with Harry going on a date? “What thing with Niall? What are you talking about?”

 

Jessica’s confused look caused Harry to believe that whatever she was talking about, he should already know. “You know. I thought maybe you thought if you went on a date, Niall would be hurt.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense. How would that hurt Niall. No offense, but you’re not really Niall’s type.”

 

“Well, of course I’m not. But you are.”

 

Wait. What. “Excuse me, what?!”

 

“Oh come on, Harry. Don’t play stupid. Everyone knows Niall’s been crushing on you for at least two years. You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t know that.”

 

But Harry could honestly tell her he didn’t know that, because he didn’t. “Niall doesn’t have a crush me. I would know. I’m his best friend.”

 

“Harry, I thought you knew. Literally everyone knows.”

 

“If you thought I knew, why did you ask me out on a date?”

 

“Harry, calm down. Just because he likes you, doesn’t mean you like him.”

 

“Except it does, Jessica!”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“I do like him. I thought he knew that. I thought he was just avoiding the subject to let me down easily. If I had know, I’d-. Oh my God!”

 

“But. Harry, you aren’t gay.”

 

“Well, duh. I’m on a date with a girl. But I am bi. Wait, you didn’t know that?”

 

“I don’t think anyone knew that, Harry.”

 

“Well, shit. I gotta go.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I’ve made a mistake. I’m sorry. You’re nice and all. Really you are. But it seems that I’ve been a little oblivious and I gotta go straighten some things out. No pun intended.” And with that, Harry quickly got out of his seat, hugged Jessica and ran out before anyone could stop him. He had some things to do.

 

~

 

It was passed ten and Niall was anxious. Harry was supposed to call him after the date.The date that started at three. It had been seven hours. Who stayed on a date for seven hours. People who were enjoying themselves, that’s who. This was bad. Well, bad for Niall, great for Harry and Jessica. Yay them.

 

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

 

Speak of the devil. “Hey, Harry. I didn’t think you’d ever get finished with that date. How was it”

 

“Let’s not talk about that, Niall. Just come down stairs and let me in.”

 

“Wait. Harry? You’re here? I don’t understand.”

 

“Just come downstairs.” And with that he hung up.

 

God. He probably wants to tell me in person how amazing Jessica is. Oh my God! She’s probably his girlfriend now. Shit.

 

Niall, decided that taking his time would delay the horrible conversation they were bound to have. But then again, the quicker they started, the quicker it would end. Niall, ran down the stairs quickly, passing a confused Greg coming out of the bathroom. Opening the door, Niall could have cried. Harry looked amazing. Dressed in a white button down shirt and black skinny jeans, he looked absolutely beautiful. He dressed like this for Jessica. “Why, you really went all out for your date. Looking sharp, Styles.”

 

“Oh, no. I didn’t wear this to the date. I changed into this before I came over.”

 

“Styles, you trying to impress me or something? Why, all you had to do was asked.” And crap. Now Harry looked uncomfortable. “Harry, I was joking. Calm down.”

 

“No you weren’t, Ni.”

 

Niall’s heart nearly stopped. “Excuse me.”

 

“You weren’t joking and that’s okay. I don’t want you to.”

 

“Okay, now I’m just confused. Harry, what’s going on?”

 

“Can we just,” Harry slipped past Niall to go into his house. “Let’s go to your room. I need to talk to you and I really don’t want your mom or Greg to interrupt.”

 

Niall followed Harry up to his room, feeling scared and confused all at the same time. When they enter his room, Harry shut the door. Oh God.

 

“Maybe we should sit down, Niall. Or, no. You sit down. I should stand.”

 

“Oh-Kay.” Niall sat on his bed and grabbed his pillow. He needed some comfort.

 

“Okay. So, I. Crap. I had this planned. My mom helped me and everything. But I’ve forgotten it. I told her I should have written it down, but she said it ruined the presentation. Ruin the presentation my a-”

 

“Harry, what the fuck! You’re starting to freak me out. You’re acting stranger than me when I came out to you.”

 

“Haha. Funny you should say that Niall.”

 

No. Harry was not comi-. No. “Harry, you need to tell me what the fuck you need to say before I kick your ass.”

 

And then Harry was laughing. “Niall, I’m gay. Well, actually I’m bi. I thought you all knew.”

 

“How the fuck would we know that? You’ve never said anything about boys. Shit, you never said anything about girls either. How were we supposed to know anything? Oh my God. All this time I’ve been-. Ugh!”

 

“All this time, what Niall. Say it.”  


“Don’t start that shit again, Harry. All this time I’ve been crying over the fact that my best friend didn’t love me like I loved him. And now you tell me you’re bi. And that you like guys, but you don’t like me. I just-”

 

“Whoa! Niall. I never said I didn’t like you.”

 

“But you never said you did, Harry.”

 

“That’s because I thought you didn’t like me.”

 

“Harry, everyone knows that I’m in love with you. Our moms know. Gemma and Greg know. The boys know. The whole freaking school knows.”

 

“But I didn’t, Niall. I swear to you. I didn’t.”

 

And Niall believes him. He believes him, because Harry wouldn’t lie to him. And now looking at Harry’s face, which is actually pretty close to his own, he can see on his face that Harry’s telling the truth. “I believe you, Harry.” But then Niall realized what Harry said. He never told Niall he didn’t like him. “Wait. Harry, what are you saying. Why are you here?”

 

“I just needed to know if it was true. If you really liked me.”

 

“Well, you’ve got your answer.”

 

“Yeah, I do.” And then Niall saw green. Green eyes. Harry’s green eyes. Because Harry was kissing him. Harry’s hand was on his neck pulling him closer. Holding him in place as if Niall was going to move away. Niall wasn’t stupid. When they separated after, who knows how long, Harry’s hand came up to Niall’s face and Niall realized he was crying. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me tomorrow.”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

And next door, while Niall and Harry were making up for wasted time, they could hear a faint voice next door, “Yeah, Gemma. He just came over here and rambled on and now it’s quiet in there. Yeah, yeah. I know. I owe fifty… He better treat him right, or your little brother may come home different than when he left.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos=hugs and kisses
> 
> Comments=me knowing I don't completely suck
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - StylanHarry :)


End file.
